


遠くを探します

by orphan_account



Series: the wikasa chronicles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wikasa beings courting a wonderful person-but with their relationship comes complications that no one expected. Will she be able to handle the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	遠くを探します

"why this hapen" wikasa said agonizing painful.

kageya,a look at her. "becaus i said so"

wikasa look out the window, she is still sad because her boyf got blown up by her dad, but hten she remember that he had someoen else ot love more than her, he wasnt worth it, dam you oiakwa toiru

it started raining and wikasa go outside, she rolled along very fast, liek the speed of sonic, and she stop when she saw a person standing there. he look very tall.

"s w e r v e" she said with much sass. the person turned around and looked down at her.

"wow ur shrot he said, and wikasa made a huff but it was hard because she didnt have lungs because shes a volleyball. wikasa rememebred all of a suden that she was a voleyball so she was close to the ground a nd the person she was nedxt to wasnt all that tall either.

"wait a sex. your even shorter you fuckign rotten banana peel (because thats wat his hair look like)"

"fuck u right" the guy said. he crouched down and says

"wow your are really pretty?"

wikasa made a face "i jsut broke up with my bf"

"fuck teh guy said and walked away

wikasa was like whatever because she knew she was su8per hot and had fans everywhere but she dint think that anyone would approach her like tha.t but she ignored it and walked away because shes boss as hell and doesnt care about any boys eeven if she was still really sad about her ecx bf dying even if he was a disgusting cheater

shewent all the way to karasuno high school to weher her dads were playing volleyball and dat and watched for a little whie;.. then she saw the guy from earlier "wow hes really goos" she thought loudly and then wondered how good he would be in bed. she blushed reqally hard and shook her head like in an anime "noooooooo desu!!!!!! i cant thnk like that because i just got over my break up with oikawa tooru >____<"

she waited until practice ended and she went up to him and blushed a little bit "um what is you're name" she asked reall yshy!!  
"im noya' hesaid

'ok" she said back and walked away, her beautiful silky hair flowing behind her. noya blushed although she didnt see. she was used to people blushing when she walked by./

she went home and layed down. she looked out the window and saw it was rainng. she took a nap and when she woke up it wanst raining anymore.

she went outside and saw noya was standing by her door "hi he said shyly" "hi " wikasa said bacck"you wnna date me?" noya asked"

wikasa thought for a minute. yeah she said.

noya made a noise and leaned in and kissed her but she was really close to the ground so he had to bend over pretty much all the way. it was magical and she popped her foot up like in the princess diaries.

suddenly they leaned away becaus thye heard a noise in the bushes. suddenyl someone came out "oikawa san," wikasa yelled at the top of lungs!

he smiled and said "waht are you doing with that guy" and wikasa Yelled "YOU CHEATED ONM E AND THEN YOU DIED"

"i didnt really die," Oikawa told her and laughed a little bit

"i dont care" she said and ran away with noya. he suddenly gave her a ring and said "will you marry me, wikasa my lvoe"?

she gapsed and s

* * *

 

they got married and went away somewhere and they deicded to wanted a babby. so wikasa took her husbamd and slowly pushed inside of him. noya moaned loudly, and told her to go faster so she did!

* * *

 

the next day noya was at practice. he sighed and suddenly got really sick of a sudden. he went and threw up at the toilet and wondered hwy. he realized then that wikasa idnt pull out when they had sex so he pulled out a test and tested himself and found out he was pregnant so he went to the only person he could rely on!

"tnaka" noya said with completely seriousness.

"wot" he sad"

"i pregnant"

* * *

 

hinata and kayeymea found uot and got kind of mad. hinata was a lot hysterical

"H Oy l.. .. , , ,shit im fiften years old??? ?i ca nt be a grandfa th er wha tteh fuck" he said with hystericaly

kageyame patted him with gentleness. "it ok" he said with much soothing tones in his voice.

suddenly oikawa showed up.

"WHAT the FUCK" kaegyama said! "Your fucking dead!"

oikawa made a noise "nah bitch im not" he said and looked around for wikasa

noya gave him the middle finger and saied "you fuckign crusty baggel stay awayfrom my wife"

oikawa made an O with his mouth. "what the" he said and then noya moaned like an orgasm.

"the babbies coming!!!!" he said and everyone rushed to him. he suddenly hgave birth and thee was wikasa!!!!

he wrapped his baby in his school jacket and looked at the wikasa volleyball with so much love. "my Daughrer"......................

kageyama looked sad. "i cant believe hour daugher is gone." he moaned sadly. hinata looked at him. and pulled him away to a closet. they had some sex and suddenly they were back to noya without anyone noticing. kageyama reached out "can i hold her" he asked sadly and noya nodded.

kageyams picked up wikasa. he threw her in to the ayer and jumped up . "serve, bitch" he said calmly as he serv ed his daughter right into oiwaka tori's face

"FUCK" oikawa say. and then he blow up! again!

wikasa bounced on the floor. kageyama ran over to her. "wikasa......" he sad sadly. "daddy," she said back to him and cried a little bit. she was all bruised where she had hit trash i mean oikawas fasce.

"it hurts daddy" she cried a little bit and kageyama held his daughter in his arms for the last time. "its ok baby " he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"bleh" wikasa said and then dyed.

it was a very sad moment

* * *

 

kageyama was in the hospital again because he and hisnata isnt have safe sex. why you guys. why the fuck.

he held his bfs hand an gave birth again. it was..............a beautiful. beautfiul. wikasa baby volleyball. it was white and greren and red. "like christymas" hinata said and smiled like joy

"lets name her jesus" kageyama said tearfully

"yeah" hianta said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, do I love chicken strips. Sometimes, when I’m home alone, I’ll take some chicken strips fresh out of the oven and rub them in my scalp. It doesn’t do much for my hair health, but I like the way they feel running through my strands of hair. The flakey coating, smooth white meat, and warmth. Yum


End file.
